


Building Blocks

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil make a Charmander out of cute block thingys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but oops. As requested by maetaurus :)

_“Daaaaan!”_ Phil called to his flatmate in a singsong voice. He closed the front door behind him, happy to be home from a long morning of shopping. “Dan?” he called again, clambering up the stairs to the office.

 

Dan was in the same position that Phil had left him in: slumped over their editing computer, intensely focused on piecing together his channel trailer. He had been hell-bent on finishing it that day, since he had originally anticipated finishing it the previous day, and literally thousands of people were waiting on it. He hadn’t even taken time to straighten his hair or change out of his pjs, because on days like this, all Dan could think about was edit edit edit. Phil couldn’t bring himself to mind, though.  

“Dan?” Phil repeated, but Dan did not budge, apparently unable to hear him through the headphones. Phil rolled his eyes, set his bags down and yelled, “WHAT TEAM?”

Dan stirred, pulled the headphones off and replied, “WILDCATS!”

Phil shook his head as Dan turned around to face him. “Why is it that that works when nothing else does? Do you have some kind of high school musical spidey sense?”

“Now that’s a crossover I’d like to see.  _I’m not gonna stop, not gonna stop til I get my shot,_ _”_  Dan sang dramatically, punctuating the lyrics by pantomiming Spiderman shooting webs with his hands.

Phil tried not to laugh, but miserably failed. “How’s the editing going?” Phil managed to get out between giggles.

“It’s going. Slowly. Painfully slowly. Hopefully you were more productive than me?” Dan questioned, his eyes darting towards the bags at Phil’s feet.

“Yeah, I got everything I needed. Plus this,” Phil replied, stooping down to retrieve something. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay?” Dan obeyed, holding out his hands instinctively. Phil placed the small package into them.

“Open,” Phil said excitedly, and grinned when Dan lit up like a child on Christmas.

Dan turned the small box over in his hand, reading the colorful print aloud: “Build your own Charmander. Instructions and pieces included. Assembly required.” Dan snorted. “No shit, assembly is required to assemble the Charmander.” He looked back up at Phil. “This is silly and childish and we must do it immediately.”

Phil’s smile widened. “I thought you’d like a break from editing and I couldn’t resist.”

“Let’s go,” Dan declared, quickly saving his edits and leading the way to the kitchen table.

Dan had already ripped the box open before Phil even sat down. Phil always found it amusing that everyone thought that he was less mature than Dan. He considered them at least equal on that front.

Dan flipped the mangled box over, allowing the contents of one bag and one sheet of paper to spill onto the table. Dan grabbed the bag of orange blocks and tore it open, sending plastic pieces of various sizes and shapes flying everywhere.

“Dan!” Phil chastised, stooping down to the floor help Dan with the mess. “The blocks aren’t going to run away if you don’t piece them together fast enough.”

“I’ve spent all day editing, Phil. Do you blame me for being eager to do something else?” Dan replied, making a basket out of the bottom of his shirt and piling blocks into it.

“Guess not,” Phil mumbled, placing a handful into Dan’s shirt.

When they finally finished clearing the floor of blocks, Dan dumped the pieces back onto the table. “That’d better be all of them. If I step on one I will end you.”

“Why me? You’re the one who dropped them everywhere.”

“But you bought the thing in the first place.”

“Shut up and read the instructions,” Phil retorted, not expecting Dan to listen.  _Instructions are for cheaters, Phil!_ Dan had declared one too many times. It had been an adventure assembling their new dining chairs.

“Fine,” Dan surrendered, rotating the paper twice and flipping it over before being able to read it, mumbling something about “why do they even  _have_  the directions in Japanese?”

“Oh this looks suitably complicated,” Dan said after skimming the page. He handed it to Phil, who widened his eyes.

“Didn’t really expect that. Oh well.” Phil set the paper down. “Let’s get started.”

“Wait,” Dan said. “I think we should sort the pieces first. That way we can just grab them and don’t have to search through this mess,” Dan gestured to the orange graveyard on the table. Phil nodded in agreement, and they began sliding the blocks into piles in comfortable silence.

“So what clips did you include in your trailer so far?” Phil asked.

“As if I even know. I’m still deciding. I mean, I’m going for the whole ‘internet support group, watch me fail at life and use crappy clipart to express my outrageous scenarios’ approach. But then there’s just funny crap like the photobooth challenge and stuff about internet culture that I want to include but I dunno how.”

Phil smiled. “I feel your pain. I feel bad that your videos are always so original and those are the ones you should include in the trailer; but all I heard was ‘photobooth challenge’. That was really funny and you should definitely put bits from that in there.”

Dan smiled, still looking down at the table. “I know, right? A lot of people said that exact thing when I posted it. Like, ‘Dan, I like hearing your opinions about intelligent topics, but this is gold’. Guess everyone just likes to watch us dick around together.”

“Well, we’ve managed to build careers out of that, so I’m not about to question it.” They reached for the same white block simultaneously, their pointer fingers colliding as Dan pinned it to the glass first. Phil tried to drag it towards him, but it wouldn’t budge. Dan smirked and held back laughter as Phil attempted to steal the square from him to no avail. Phil grazed the fingernails of his free hand against the back of Dan’s hand, tickling him and making him retract.

“Hey!” Dan exclaimed through his yelp of laughter. “No fair!”

Phil shrugged impassively. “Not my fault you’re ticklish  _everywhere.”_

“But you had to find all of those spots, you sick bastard.”

“Didn’t take long to figure out that everywhere really means everywhere,” Phil teased, a smile curling his lips. “Who’s ticklish on their  _hands,_ of all places?”

“Guess I am,” Dan mumbled, defeated, and resumed sorting.

Phil giggled. “If everyone likes watching us goof off, maybe we should be filming this,” he joked.

“I’d rather not tell the internet where I’m ticklish, thanks,” Dan retorted matter-of-factly.

Silence washed over them again. Phil wouldn’t wipe that satisfied smirk from his face, and Dan shot him dirty looks periodically. Phil slid the last square into place and then picked up the instructions again.

“If you’re done being a sore loser, we can start putting it together now.”

“Your mum,” Dan mumbled, finally cracking a smile and swiping the paper from Phil’s hand. He read out the kind of pieces they’d need for the first layer while Phil compiled them.

It turned out to be more complicated than they had anticipated. The instructions were visual and decently easy to follow, but there were just so many pieces. Plus, both of them tried to snap the blocks into place at the same time, resulting in a lot of awkward finger collisions that made it impossible to see.

“Okay, our hands are too big for this,” Phil said, a fleck of disappointment in his voice.

“Almost like it was meant for children.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe we should take turns?”

“Alright.”

Dan continued to assemble the first layer while Phil watched, then vice versa, until it was Dan’s turn again. Phil watched his fingers carefully.

“You look like you have piano-playing hands, you know.”

Dan glared at him, bewildered. “That’s a weird thing to say, Phil.”

“But you know what I’m talking about, don’t you?”

“Oddly enough,” Dan agreed, shaking his head, suddenly hyperaware of every move of his hands. He pushed the final piece into place, and slid the mass of orange back to Phil.

“No, Phil, that one goes there,” he butted in, shoving his finger to the correct slot to show him.

“I know what I’m doing,” Phil insisted.

“Then why is the white there? It’s supposed to be the stomach. Here,” Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and guided it to make him put it in the right place.

“Guess so,” Phil admitted, glancing up at Dan. Dan smirked, cocking one of his eyebrows upward as if to say “toldja”. But he couldn’t shake the notion that Phil had noticed the shape of his hands. Did he really pay that much attention? Was that even a compliment?

Knowing that his thoughts were spelled out across his face, like they always were to Phil, he looked away and resumed building.

They continued, exchanging bits of banter between silences, until the mess of plastic finally resembled a Charmander.

“It is complete!” Phil exclaimed after placing the flame of the tail in its spot.

“Indeed it is. Only took,” Dan glanced at the clock, “Two hours for two grown men to put together a pokemon. Well done for us.”

Phil glanced at him, forcing a sour look. “Would you like to show the internet why your videos are late?”

“Excellent suggestion,” Dan replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and snapping a photo of their creation. He posted it to twitter, and took a few minutes to reply to some people.

When he snapped back to reality, Phil was playing with it, making it stomp across the table. He grinned and took the toy from Phil’s hand gently.

“Thanks for the distraction,” Dan said, pressing the Charmander to Phil’s face to make it ‘kiss’ him on the cheek.

Dan could have sworn he saw Phil blushing and covering his cheek as he climbed back upstairs to resume editing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/73557231065/building-blocks) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
